


The Littlest Evans

by ladyaarya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaarya/pseuds/ladyaarya
Summary: What if there was another witch in the flower family?





	

I was born in a family of flowers. My mother is a botanist named Poppy. My elder sisters are named Lily and Petunia. It should perhaps come as no surprise that I too am named after a flower.

My name is Heather Evans.

Mum has a garden in our backyard. It’s filled with different flowers. Flowers is the only passion mother allows herself. I remember the first day of school. Mum gave me a huge bouquet of Heathers. She told me to be sweet to everyone. Listen to the teachers. Be _like your sisters._ I smile thinking about those times. 

I am going to go to a special school now. My sister studies at that special school. She says it’s even more huge and beautiful. The teachers actually teach. Did I mention magic? It's magical. 

Our trip to Diagon Alley was rather depressing. Dad didn't come because he had to work. He came last year but not this. We didn't even buy new books. Lily told mum that there is a library in school and I can use her old ones. I didn't even get a cat. Mum promised she would get me a cat last year when she got Lily her Owl. 

My wand is beautiful. It’s a Yew and Unicorn Hair 8.75 inches. Very delicate. The creepy wand maker had said.

August was spent with me consuming the first year books. Lily out with that Snape boy. He's magic too. His mum is magical too. If she's so magical why can't she get him new clothes? He's always looks so unkempt. Mum would have my hide if I walked around with those hair. 

The train station looks exactly how it did last year. Yet last year I was crying because I didn't get to go and this year here I am with my trunk. Ready to leave home for Hogwarts. Today is the day I leave mundane for magical. I can't help but giggle as the nervousness takes hold of me.

I find a empty compartment in the train. It doesn't take me long to set up my mini base. I have my books out. My legs are stretched on rest of the seat. My back to the window. I hope I had some tea because it looks like it would rain soon. There is nothing more wonderful than rain and tea after all. 

Why am I not sitting with Lily? I don't know. She disappeared as soon as we entered the train and I am not going to follow her around like a baby. 

The trains arrives at Hogwart. I stand in front of Black lake in my uniform. Other first years crowding me. A giant man tells us to get into the boats. So we do. I am scared of falling into the lake. I don't how to swim so I hold tightly and my knuckles turn white. We look up and I see Hogwarts for the first time. At that moment I didn't know Hogwarts would become my favorite place for the next seven years. But I still gazed at with adoring eyes. I had never seen something like this. 

I try not to fidget as I stand among a mass of students. Professor McGonagall says something. Her lips move. Yet I hear nothing.

A hat is brought out and a song is played. I listen carefully. All my senses suddenly in focus.

_Gryffindor made a courageous man,_

_Slytherin a very shrewd one._

_Ravenclaw cared for riddles and reading nooks,_

_Hufflepuff was a little bit of sap._

_Put me on,_

_and you will find._

_Who you are now._

_and who you are meant to be._

I was not courageous, neither was I very shrewd. I would be the first to admit. I was very naive.  When I was six those horrible in my class convinced me that one minute has 100 seconds. I loved reading though. I would sit in the library and read. No one bothered me there. I didn't have any friends like Lily and Petunia. It was just my books and I. 

When I looked up again. I had already decided I was going to be a Ravenclaw. 

A girl was sorted into Gryffindor. The whole table broke into loud cheers. I saw Lily beaming at the new member.

A boy got sorted into Ravenclaw. The cheer was not as loud as the Gryffindor table yet I could see everyone smiling at him. Welcoming him fond smiles.

 “Evans, Heather.” I looked up when my name was called. My eyes found my older sister. Her smile motivated me to face the crowd. I shivered. Unaccustomed to the attention I now held.

The hat whispered, “Another of the Evan sisters” “Only Lily and I are magical.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be that way. Now, was it, littlest Evans?” The ancient hat asked or told me. I had no answer. It wasn’t?

“Ah. You want to be a Ravenclaw.” “Yes. Yes. I can see intelligence and thirst for knowledge.” That was the truth. I wanted knowledge.

“OH! What is this? There is more to you little Evans. You use books as shield. You thirst not for knowledge. You thirst for power and recognition. What an ambitious little girl." 

I know I was short for my age but this hat better stop calling me little. 

The blasted Hat laughed. "Do you want to great?"

Yes. A voice inside me automatically answered.

“Remember my advice then: This will help you on your way to greatness.”

Before I could manage a thank you. The hat bellowed with all power that rested in it, “SLYTHERIN.”

I looked at my new table. My legs felt heavy as I moved towards the Slytherin table. The atmosphere seemed to be distinctly colder. I felt some members glare at me. Others ignored me as if I was not worthy of notice.

I took a deep breath. I don’t want to be noticed. I told myself.

The girl I sat near shot me a disgusted look. Her eyes seemed to bear only cruelty for me. Her teeth bared a little as she scooted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes. I would appreciate it if you can bring them to my notice. Also, it would be really really nice if you could give this a review. I appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
